L'amour et la haine ne sont qu'illusions
by Ichihara
Summary: Premier oneshot GreedEnvy. Puis GreedEd, KimbleeAl.GreedArcherKimblee,RoyArcher qui finit en RoyRiza et Havoc... aha XD GreedKimblee, GreedAl et EdKimblee, RizaKimblee
1. Sous la pluie, GreedEnvy

**Bon comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi. Premier one-shot d'une petite série de one-shot si celui ci plait. Yaoi GreedEnvy pour commencer**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sous la pluie, deux homonculus s'observent. L'un est petit, les cheveux verts et longs, vêtu d'un top et d'une sorte de jupe short. Le second est beaucoup plus grand, bien bâti, des cheveux noirs en piques, des lunettes de soleil posés sur son nez, vêtu d'une veste sans manche à col de fourrure et d'un pantalon noir. Ils sont différents, et pourtant leur sourire est le même. Il se dégage d'eux la même bestialité, la même envie.

- Greed… prononce lentement l'homonculus aux cheveux verts, savourant la sonorité du prénom de son compagnon.

- Envy… dit l'autre sur le même ton.

- Ce soir, tu vas mourir.

Le sourire de l'être aux cheveux noirs s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents pointus.

- Tu rêves, mon pauvre. Le seul qui va crever, c'est toi.

Le rire cruel de l'homonculus de la jalousie perce la nuit et fait frémir le seul rat qui a osé s'aventurer dans le coin. Greed se joint à lui, et chaque seconde la tension monte. Evidemment, c'est ce dernier qui fera le premier pas. Parce qu'il le _veut._

Greed est brutal. Ses gestes ont tous pour but de déchirer Envy, qui parvient à éviter les griffes noirs. C'est une danse, l'affrontement entre la force brute et l'agilité meurtrière. Ils se frôlent souvent, leurs souffles se rencontrent, mais jamais ils ne se touchent vraiment. La sueur se mêle aux gouttes de pluie, mais la fatigue ne montre pas le bout de son nez. Car ils ne sont pas humains.

Puis Greed surprend Envy en se montrant plus agile, plus rusé que lui. Il attrape le bras du frêle homonculus et le tire brusquement à lui. Leur visages sont proches, leur regard violet défie l'autre.

- Alors tue-moi, souffle doucement Envy.

- Ce serait trop facile, tu ne crois pas ? Lui murmure Greed à l'oreille. On aura tellement d'autres occasions, plus tard…

Envy fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas. Si Greed ne le tue pas, alors Envy continuera à le traquer. Et un jour, il le scellera, comme lui a demandé leur maître.

Les lèvres de Greed se posent sur les siennes. C'est un baiser brutal, avide. Comme lui. Ses mains glissent sur le corps trempé de son compagnon, explorant chaque parcelle de peau. Envy passe sa main dans ces cheveux noirs qui l'ont toujours attiré. Après tout, c'est vrai, ils auront tellement d'occasions de tuer l'autre, alors pourquoi, pour une fois, n'écouteraient-ils pas leurs corps enflammés ?

Ce soir, l'avidité possèdera la jalousie. Demain, la jalousie enchaînera l'avarice. Ainsi va la vie.


	2. Je suis prêt à tout

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il veut. Le frapper ? Lui hurler dessus ? Le tuer ? Il est si jeune à côté de lui, si inexpérimenté, et pourtant il lui a tenu tête. Ses yeux de la couleur de l'or n'expriment pas la crainte, juste le doute. Que doit-il faire ? Et lui, le non humain, il rit de son insolence. Mais dans ses yeux violets, une petite lueur s'est allumée, il l'admire. Ils sont semblables quelque part, tous les deux rebelles, tous les deux à la poursuite d'un rêve.

- Edward Elric, j'ai l'impression de me voir lorsque je te regarde.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Riposte l'alchimiste d'Etat le plus jeune de toute l'armée.

- Car nous sommes tous deux à la poursuite d'une chimère, mais que rien ne nous arrête. D'un autre côté, nous sommes différents, car si j'ai trahi, toi tu t'es rabaissé à jouer les chiens de l'armée.

Edward ne cille pas, il sert les poings.

- Je suis prêt à tout pour y arriver !

Leurs deux voix se sont mêlés pour n'en former qu'une. L'étonnement se lit sur le visage de l'adolescent, l'amusement sur celui de l'homonculus.

- Lorsque je te disais, nous sommes pareil.

- C'EST FAUX ! Hurle Edward.

- Pareil.

- JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI !

- Semblables.

- NE ME COMPARE PAS A UN DEGENERE !

- Identiques.

- CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, alors qu'il martèle le torse de l'homonculus.

- Car seul quelqu'un comme moi pouvait avoir le pouvoir de me tuer.

- TAIS-TOI !

Les larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues maintenant. L'homonculus se redresse une dernière fois et écarte les quelques mèches blondes qui cachent son visage.

- Je te transmet ma volonté. A toi d'achever ce que je n'ai pas pu faire.

Ses lèvres effleurent celles de l'adolescent, qui répond à ce baiser trop court. Puis son corps retombe. Edward pleure, il ne veut pas y croire. Son cœur lui fait mal, ses mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge.

- S'il te plait, ne meurs pas ! Ne me fais pas ressembler à toi ! Je t'en prie… GREED !!

Mais c'est trop tard. Plus aucun feu ne brillera dans ces yeux violets. L'avidité a tout voulu, et à force de trop vouloir, elle a tout perdu.


	3. Devant la porte, brisé

Alphonse Elric est un adolescent heureux. Après quelques années passées dans une armure, son âme a enfin réintégré un corps de chair et de sang. Mais avec ce corps sont revenus les besoins humains, comme manger ou dormir. C'est dormir qui l'inquiète. Car chaque nuit, Alphonse Elric rêve d'yeux dorés, comme ceux de son cher frère disparu. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'Edward.

Cette nuit, il rêve de la Porte. Mais n'est-ce qu'un rêve ? Il l'ignore lui-même. Il se voit, loin sur Terre, au fond de son lit, paisiblement endormi. Peut-on vraiment rêver de soi en train de dormir ? Tout s'embrouille, il ne sait plus. Et la Porte s'ouvre. Il voit des gens qu'il a aimé en sortir, sa mère, Maes Hugues, son frère… Tous ne sont que des ombres et disparaissent bien vite. Puis _il_ arrive. Cet homme dont il cauchemarde tous les soirs. Il a de la consistance, il est réel. Il s'approche de lui, et Alphonse sent sa rancœur à son égard. Comme si c'était de sa faute s'il était mort. Quelque part, c'est peut-être vrai. Alphonse est responsable de sa mort, et de celle de Scar. C'est un meurtrier.

L'homme s'est arrêté face à l'adolescent tremblant. Il sourit, et ce sourire suffit à prouver à Al qu'il ne rêve pas. Car jamais il n'a éprouvé une telle sensation de peur.

- Alors te voilà enfin… lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Alphonse frissonne. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il est mort ? L'homme éclate de rire.

- Non, tu n'es pas mort.

Alors il a le pouvoir de lire dans ses pensées. C'est inquiétant ça. Alphonse ferme les yeux. Sa voix tremble lorsqu'il s'adresse à l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là, Kimblee-san, si je ne suis pas mort ?

L'alchimiste d'Etat Zolf J. Kimblee, aussi surnommé l'Alchimiste Ecarlate. Celui qui aimait faire exploser ses ennemis autant que ses alliés. Celui qui avait fait de la vie de Martel et de Scar un véritable enfer, finalement tué par l'Ishbal après avoir tenté de transformer Alphonse en bombe. L'homme le plus fou qu'ai jamais connu Alphonse.

- Mais parce que tu l'as désiré.

Alphonse ouvre bien grand les yeux, de surprise.

- Désiré ?! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu une telle chose ?

Kimblee hausse les épaules. Il n'en sait rien et il s'en fiche. Seule la vengeance l'a amené jusqu'au jeune homme après tout. Le seul à avoir réchapper à l'explosion programmé de son corps, avec Scar. Mais Scar est mort peu de temps après, pas Alphonse. Et puisqu'on lui donne une autre chance, il ne compte pas la laisser passer.

Alphonse sent une nouvelle force affluer en lui, cette force qui a toujours caractérisé Edward. Le courage. Il a peur, oui, mais il ne peut pas se laisser mourir sans rien faire. Il n'a pas tout perdu, il lui reste mamie Pinacko, Winry, le colonel et les autres militaires. Il n'a pas le droit de perdre.

Kimblee ressent cette force qui habite l'adolescent. Ca l'amuse. Comment le briser ? C'est une question intéressante. La mort, au final, paraît trop douce. Alors il passe une main derrière la tête d'Alphonse et l'attire à lui, son autre main enserrant sa taille frêle. Le baiser est violent, sans douceur. Il lui mord les lèvres pour forcer le passage de sa bouche, et le sang coule doucement, rajoutant une autre saveur au baiser.

Alphonse a mal, non pas physiquement, mais moralement. Parce que c'est son premier baiser, et que c'est un baiser de haine et non d'amour. Kimblee l'a vaincu.


	4. Derrière la porte, trois hommes

Derrière la Porte, il y a un autre monde. Tout n'est pas que lumière ou ténèbres, tout y est normal, à part que ce sont les âmes qui le peuplent.

Greed y vit heureux, car désormais il est immortel. Il a retrouvé ses chimères, son alchimiste et tout et tout.

Kimblee y vit comblé, car désormais il peut exploser tout ce qu'il veut, de toute façon tout redeviendra comme avant.

Archer y vit content, mais là on ne sait pas trop pourquoi.

Juste une ombre éclaircit le tableau : les trois vivent dans la même maison, et deux ont des vues sur un certain alchimiste.

Ce matin encore c'est la guerre. Archer accepte mal le fait que Greed se glisse tous les soirs dans la chambre de Kimblee, et Greed refuse carrément le fait qu'Archer squatte toujours la salle de bain en même temps que Kimblee. Quant à Kimblee, il s'amuse.

- C'est MON alchimiste ! hurle Greed.

- Il est MON subordonné ! réplique Archer sur le même ton.

Et ainsi de suite.

Deux jours plus tard, Archer s'en va toquer à la porte de la chambre de Greed, et il est furieux. L'homonculus lui ouvre, un pied encore chez Morphée.

- Qu'est stu veux encore toa ?

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi, un non humain ?! Pourquoi ?!

C'est la première fois que Greed le voit perdre son sang-froid ainsi. Il sourit.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que Kimblee va vers toi ?! Pourquoi te choisit-il ?!

L'homonculus éclate de rire.

- Mais tu n'as rien compris, pauvre demeuré. Il ne m'a pas choisi.

Archer hausse un sourcil, signe d'incompréhension.

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai possédé. Ce que je désire, je l'obtiens. Et ce matin, j'ai envie DE CALME !

Archer bloque la porte qui allait se refermer avec son pied.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, homonculus !

Greed soupire.

- Je vois, si je veux être tranquille ce matin, j'ai pas trop le choix.

Il saisit Archer par le revers de sa veste et l'embrasse. Le militaire ne réagit pas. Leurs lèvres se séparent, et Greed retourne dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il se taise ? demande Kimblee du lit en souriant.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Greed.

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raaah mais ça suffit bande de pervers ! Un petit humoristique (je trouve XD). Et ayant remarqué que y a toujours soit Kimblee, soit Greed dans mes one shot, le prochain sera un RoyArcher – RoyRiza. _

_Jsuis tellement intoxiquée que je viens de me mettre aux fan arts XD_


	5. Abus de pouvoir

Il est un évènement que Roy n'a jamais raconté à personne, quelque chose qui balaye son assurance à chaque fois qu'il y repense et qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de rage et de frustration. Ce n'est pas d'avoir tué tant de gosses déboussolés qui ne cherchaient qu'à défendre leur ville à Ishbal, ni d'avoir exécuté ce couple de médecins qui ne faisaient que leur travail. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus récent, et qui explique la haine qu'il éprouve envers Archer.

Lorsque celui-ci est monté en grade, la première chose qu'il a fait est d'appeler son nouveau « subordonné » pour le narguer. Il ne lui dit pas directement bien sûr, mais chaque mot en cachait un autre. « Tu vois, je l'ai eu ce poste que tu désirais tant. Je suis le meilleur. Je suis au sommet, et toi tu restes et resteras toujours en bas de l'échelle. » Puis il s'est approché de Roy, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres, et l'a forcé à relever la tête en le saisissant par le menton.

- Dîtes-moi, Mustang, avez-vous toujours autant de succès auprès des femmes ? Remarquez, je ne les blâme pas, vous êtes si mignon.

Roy frémissait d'horreur. Ce type le dégoûtait, encore et toujours. Il a voulu s'écarter lorsque celui-ci lui a gentiment mordillé l'oreille.

- Ne suis-je pas votre supérieur ? a susurré Archer. Vous feriez mieux de m'obéir si vous ne voulez pas être rétrogradé.

Sa main glissa sous la chemise du colonel alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Ce qui sauva Mustang ce jour-là, ce fut trois coups frappés à la porte, et un petit soldat qui annonça la visite du Généralissime en personne. Mustang fila sans demander son reste.

Et depuis, chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, Roy sent ce regard le déshabiller lentement, et chaque fois il doit surmonter son envie d'aller cogner cet être répugnant.

Ce jeudi, la team Mustang a la surprise de voir Archer entrer dans leur bureau. Il se dirige directement vers Roy, qui miraculeusement remplit les dossiers qui traînent, ce qui lui donne l'air d'être particulièrement absorbé.

- Sortez tous, ordonne Archer au autres militaires.

Ils hésitent, mais ils n'ont pas le choix. Riza Hawkeye lance un regard interrogateur à Roy, qui sourit imperceptiblement. Mais elle n'est pas dupe, loin de là.

Une fois que la porte s'est refermée, Archer pose ses mains sur le bureau de Mustang et se penche sur lui.

- Colonel…

Celui-ci comprend le message. Il secoue la tête.

- Il est hors de question que je…

- Et si je vous en donne l'ordre ?

Roy lui lance un regard de dégoût, ce qui fait rire Archer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper, Mustang.

Et alors qu'il va l'embrasser encore, la porte s'ouvre violemment, et c'est une Riza énervée qui apparaît.

- Roy ! s'exclame-t-elle à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

- Lieu… lieutenant ??

Elle s'approche de lui à grand pas, le saisit par la veste et l'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie. Puis quand le baiser est fini, sourit innocemment à Archer qui semble avoir été frappé par la foudre.

- Oh je suis désolée, mais c'est chasse gardée.

Archer sort furieux et claque la porte derrière lui. Riza soupire, Roy la regarde émerveillé.

- Lieutenant, vous êtes formidable ! Si je m'écoutais, je vous embrasserais !

Ce qu'il fait en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. Riza rougit.

- Ce n'était rien colonel…

- Rien ?! Pour la peine, je vous invite à dîner ! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser.

Il sourit, elle aussi. Leurs yeux se rencontrent…


	6. Pauvre Havoc

Dans le train qui le mène à Lior, le second lieutenant Jean Havoc sent que la tension monte. Surtout depuis qu'ils ont découvert l'identité du militaire masqué. Il n'a entendu que quelques histoires sur lui, à vous en donner des cauchemars. Sa main cherche son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche, il en prend une.

- Lieutenant Havoc, le réprimande Riza Hawkeye.

Havoc soupire silencieusement. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a raison, si elle a pas envie d'être intoxiquée, c'est à lui de sortir. Il se lève donc et se dirige vers la porte du fond.

Kimblee le suit du regard. Une étrange lueur s'allume au fond de ses yeux. Amstrong est endormi, Roy regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, les autres font une belote. Il se lève.

- Où allez-vous comme ça Kimblee ? demande froidement Mustang en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Ca te regarde, colonel ? réplique l'interpellé. J'ai été blanchi je te signale, je suis libre de mes mouvements.

Roy grogne quelque chose pour toute réponse. Kimblee s'en va, sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Havoc est tombé dans le dernier wagon, celui où il y a une salle de bain. Et il est vide, ce qui l'arrange. Personne ne va venir se plaindre de la fumée comme ça. Il allume une cigarette et en tire une bouffée. Déjà il sent le stress retomber peu à peu. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre brusquement, livrant passage à… Kimblee. Havoc manque de s'étouffer, mais l'alchimiste passe devant lui sans même lui jeter un regard et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Havoc sourit nerveusement. Il l'a échappé belle. Vite, il finit sa cigarette et commence à se rediriger vers la porte, lorsqu'une petite explosion attire son attention. Il hésite. Soit il s'en va prévenir son supérieur et passe donc pour un trouillard, soit il va voir par lui-même et risque sa peau. Il choisit la seconde solution, marre des sarcasmes du colonel. Il s'approche de la porte de la salle de bain et frappe quelques coups.

- Tout va bien là-dedans ?

Aucune réponse. Jean commence à se sentir nerveux. Une autre cigarette ne lui ferait pas de mal, il s'en allume une. Puis il entre.

- Eh oh.

Kimblee lui tourne le dos, face à un débris de lavabo. Havoc voit son reflet dans le miroir, et remarque que les yeux or sont posés sur lui. Il déglutit.

- Bon, bah j'voulais pas déranger hein. Salut.

- Le robinet coinçait, annonce Kimblee calmement.

Havoc reste figé dans son mouvement de fuite. Pour un robinet qui coince un peu, ce type explose un lavabo ?! C'est décidé, il ne restera pas une seule seconde de plus en sa compagnie !

- Le souci, continue Kimblee, c'est que je me suis fait mal.

Il se retourne et montre le dos de sa main, en sang. Havoc se demande vaguement comment il a réussi à se faire cette blessure. Et puis en quoi ça le regarde, lui pauvre second lieutenant tout innocent ? Kimblee se rapproche de lui. Il s'arrête à distance peu raisonnable, deux centimètres du pauvre Jean qui ne sait plus se mettre, et porte sa main à sa bouche pour lécher la blessure.

- C'est… c'est embêtant… Doit y avoir un infirmier dans le coin, je…

- Pas la peine, dit Kimblee dans un murmure.

Il prend la cigarette d'Havoc et en tire une bouffée, puis la rend au lieutenant.

- Thanks.

Il lui passe devant, le frôlant au passage. Il se délecte du frisson qui parcourt le corps du lieutenant.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Falman, Breda et Fuery tentent de convaincre Havoc de sortir alors qu'il s'est enfermé à double tour dans la salle de bain.

- Allez, fais pas l'enfant Havoc ! s'exclame Breda.

- Je sortirais que quand on sera arrivé !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Fuery inquiet.

- Ce type est un vrai malade, un fou furieux, un… un… Je veux plus le voir !

- Il doit parler de monsieur Kimblee, dit Falman.

Le lieutenant Riza vient les chercher, ils sont arrivés à destination. Havoc sort de la salle de bain à regret et suit les autres, allumant sa vingtième cigarette de la journée au moins. En sortant du train, il voit Kimblee qui le regarde, debout sur le quai. Ses lèvres articulent un « A ce soir » silencieux, tout en souriant, mains dans ses poches. C'est juré, ce soir, Havoc ne dormira pas dans une chambre seule, il ira squatter avec le colonel, quitte à se faire taxer de froussard…


	7. Devant la porte, explications

Ils sont là, face à face, s'observant en silence. Mains dans les poches, yeux dans les yeux, ils attendent. Le décor est simple , c'est tout blanc. Et derrière l'un il y a une porte. L'un semble se retenir de parler, on le voit se mordre les lèvres. Le second reste calme.

- Finalement, t'es venu aussi, finit par dire le premier homme.

L'autre acquiesce en silence. Il ne sait pas quoi dire.

- C'est marrant, mais je me suis imaginé ce moment tant de fois, que maintenant je ne sais plus comment réagir.

L'autre hausse les épaules. Indifférent, comme d'habitude. Le premier homme pousse un profond soupir.

- Enfin… Tu sais où on est là ? Je vais te le dire. A la frontière entre deux mondes. Et lorsque vient notre heure, la porte s'ouvre et on se retrouve… dans l'au-delà.

Sourcil haussé, l'autre le dévisage interrogateur.

- Ca fait un moment que j'attends mon tour, tu vois. Mais ça veut pas s'ouvrir.

A nouveau, l'indifférence.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit une fois, Kimblee ? Si tu me trahis…

- Je m'en souviens Greed, le coupe l'homme en soupirant. Et sincèrement, je m'en fous. T'as toujours eu une trop grande gueule.

L'homonculus sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointus.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'attires encore, malgré ça.

Cette fois-ci, Kimblee semble déstabilisé. Il hésite, fait un pas vers Greed, tend sa main vers lui…

La porte s'ouvre. Kimblee stoppe. Son bras retombe le long de son corps. Greed observe l'entrée de l'au-delà avec satisfaction.

- Enfin, ça a fini par s'ouvrir cette connerie.

- Pour toi, complète Kimblee en soupirant à nouveau.

Pourquoi ce sentiment ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas envie de voir Greed partir sans lui ? Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête en pestant. Parfois, il aimerait ne plus être humain pour ne plus ressentir ces sentiments absurdes. Il ne devrait avoir qu'une envie, c'est de tuer.

Et maintenant, combien de temps va-t-il devoir attendre seul, à son tour ?

Il entend le claquement de la porte qui se referme. Il est triste. Oui, Zolf J. Kimblee regrette.

- Franchement, je te préfère quand tu as ta tête de sadique.

Kimblee rouvre les yeux. Il a un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sent les bras de l'homonculus autour de sa taille, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il se détend. Greed rompt le baiser en premier.

- Pourquoi ? souffle Kimblee désemparé.

- Ce serait con de se quitter alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver, mon petit Kim, murmure l'homonculus avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Kimblee est heureux. La porte pourrait bien ne jamais se rouvrir, il s'en fiche. Greed aussi.

- Maintenant, tu es à moi, et rien qu'à moi, Kimblee.

Kimblee esquisse un sourire. Il s'est fait avoir en beauté. Il claque dans ses mains et fait exploser l'homonculus.

- Qui est à qui, abruti ?

Greed se recompose en riant. Comme avant. Comme il en sera toujours désormais.


	8. Le prix à payer

Edward est passé dans un autre monde, et Al l'a suivit. Les deux frères ont quitté la troupe de nomades et Noah il y a quelques temps déjà. Ils ont le mal du pays, ils voudraient tant retourner chez eux.

Ce soir-là, en traversant une nouvelle ville d'Allemagne, Al aperçoit un petit chat en plein milieu de la route. La pluie s'est mise à tomber. Il se tourne vers Edward, qui pousse un soupir.

- Toi et les chats ! Vas-y alors, je t'attends.

Le visage d'Alphonse s'illumine. Il court vers le petit chat et le prend dans ses bras. Le pauvre animal grelotte, transis de froid. Alphonse a un sourire attendri lorsqu'il le caresse doucement.

- AL !!

Il ne l'a pas vu, ce camion. Tout se passe comme dans un film, au ralenti. Les phares qui foncent sur lui comme un monstre aux yeux lumineux, Edward qui court vers lui, le chat qui s'échappe… Puis c'est le noir.

Lorsque Al rouvre les yeux, c'est pour découvrir résigné la porte, une nouvelle fois. Il tourne la tête et…

- Ed ?!

- C'est bien mon nom, ironise Edward.

- On est…

- Plus dans l'autre monde, c'est une certitude.

Les deux frères observent la porte en silence. Durant ces dernières années, tout semble s'être joué autour de cette chose. Qui s'ouvre, à leur grande surprise.

- Tiens tiens…

Les deux se raidissent. Al lance un regard affolé à son grand frère.

- Calme, Alphonse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là les deux frangins ?

Edward ne dit rien, pas plus qu'Alphonse. Ils ont peur mais ne le montrent pas.

- Ils sont là parce qu'ils vont rentrer chez eux, annonce une voix dans leur dos.

L'être lumineux. Il sourit. Ed et Al n'osent pas y croire, enfin pouvoir rentrer !

- Et le prix à payer pour y arriver…

Allons bon, ça aurait été trop beau !

- Est en votre possession.

Al et Ed se tournent à nouveau vers ceux que désigne l'être lumineux. Greed et Kimblee. Deux psychopathes qui sourient, ça a de quoi vous filer des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

- Mon petit Al, approche, lui demande Greed.

- Fais attention, lui souffle son aîné inquiet.

- Toi aussi Full Metal, dit soudainement Kimblee en dardant ses yeux dorés sur l'ado.

Les deux hésitent. Un peu trop longtemps au goût de l'entité, qui les pousse vers les deux hommes.

- Attendez !

Ed se retourne vers lui et le fusille du regard.

- C'est quoi le prix à payer ?!

- Votre innocence.

Ed et Al semblent foudroyés sur place. Chacun sent un corps se glisser contre le leur, des bras les entourer, un souffle chaud au creux du cou. Des larmes silencieuses glissent sur les joues d'Al alors que les mains de Greed parcourt son corps. Edward se mord furieusement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de réagir bêtement et perdre ainsi leur dernière chance de pouvoir rentrer. Kimblee le force à se retourner et lèche le sang qui coule de ses lèvres, les yeux fermés. A côté, Greed embrasse Alphonse pour la première fois, doucement, sans le violenter. Et puis…

- Edward ! Alphonse !

Les deux frères s'éveillent. Ils sont allongés dans un champ, une tête blonde penchée sur eux. De l'eau leur atterrit sur la figure. Non, ce n'est pas de l'eau. Ce sont les larmes de joie de Winry, auxquelles se mêlent, amères, les pleurs de l'âme meurtri de deux garçons qui ont failli perdre leur innocence. Ce qui les a sauvé ? Peut-être est-ce par fierté que Greed et Kimblee n'ont pas été jusqu'au bout, maîtres de leurs choix. Ou peut-être est-ce par amour, qui sait...

----------------------------------------

**Ca a failli mal tourné ! Heureusement que j'aime trop Al et Ed pour leur infliger ça !**


	9. Punition

Ce soir Envy s'ennuie. Il n'a pas envie de tuer ou torturer, ça commence à devenir lassant. Pas envie… Y en a un à qui ça ne risque pas d'arriver, songe-t-il en souriant. Une lueur s'allume dans ses yeux mauves. Mais oui, il sait ce qu'il va faire pour s'amuser un peu.

Au Devil's Nest, il est rare que les humains s'aventurent parmi la clientèle composée essentiellement de monstres. Sauf bien sûr les criminels, les fous et les psychopathes. Kimblee est les trois à la fois, mais il a quelque chose en plus, il est alchimiste. Alors un psychopathe fou criminel alchimiste, les chimères évitent de l'embêter. Depuis quelques temps néanmoins, on le voit tout le temps en compagnie de l'homonculus propriétaire des lieux, qui a les mains baladeuses et une forte tendance à se retrouver éparpillé sur les murs. Enfin, ça se termine toujours par un baiser enflammé. Aujourd'hui encore ils sont ensemble, assis sur un canapé au fond de la salle, Greed murmurant des choses à l'oreille de son alchimiste préféré qui sourit dangereusement. Les deux éclatent de rire, et tous les clients frissonnent d'angoisse. Greed se lève après un dernier baiser et s'en va dans sa chambre.

Kimblee a eu le temps de boire deux verres de vodka lorsque l'homonculus revient, tout sourire. Il s'assoit près de son alchimiste et commence à lui mordiller l'oreille.

- Arrête ça ! lui lance Kimblee en le repoussant.

- Pourquoi ? D'habitude ça ne te déplaît pas, murmure l'homonculus sourire en coin.

Kimblee hausse les épaules. Il se lève et sort, toujours suivi de Greed.

Une fois à l'air libre, Kimblee s'amuse à emprunter toutes les petites ruelles paumées. Une prostituée qui attendait un client finit en peinture pour les murs sales. Enfin il s'arrête dans une impasse et attend que Greed vienne le rejoindre.

- Joli, apprécie l'homonculus en s'avançant vers lui, une lueur gourmande au fond des yeux.

Un rictus se dessine sur les lèvres de Kimblee, qui saisit Greed à la gorge et le plaque contre un mur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demande tranquillement Greed en posant sa main sur celle de Kimblee qui lui broie les os.

Pour toute réponse, Kimblee l'embrasse, laisse ses lèvres parcourir la peau froide de son compagnon. Puis il revient à la bouche et mord les lèvres pour en forcer l'entrée.

- Mais arrête ça ! Crie Greed en essayant de le repousser.

Kimblee éclate de rire.

- Tu viens me chercher et après tu te défiles ? T'as aucun cran pour un mec qui n'est pas humain.

L'homonculus le fusille du regard.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu oses me… commence-t-il dangereusement, lorsque Kimblee pose son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le forcer à se taire.

- Allons allons, mon petit Envy. Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je me laisserais piéger aussi facilement ?

Les yeux de Greed s'agrandissent sous le coup de la surprise. Puis son corps semble se décomposer pour reformer celui, plus fluet, d'Envy.

- Comment ? demande-t-il étonné que l'alchimiste aie réussi à le percer à jour aussi facilement.

- Car tu n'es pas lui, murmure Kimblee en lui soufflant dans l'oreille.

- Ah… Bon, bah maintenant que je suis percé à jour, j'ai plus qu'à me barrer avant que la grande asperge ne cherche à me tuer pour l'avoir assommé dans sa chambre, dit Envy sur un ton nonchalant en tentant de se soustraire à la poigne de Kimblee.

- Je crains que ça ne soit trop tard, lance Greed qui vient d'arriver dans la ruelle.

Kimblee lâche Envy et regarde l'homonculus aux lunettes de soleil, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Greed lui sourit en retour, puis leur regard se porte sur Envy qui commence à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Bon ok, je m'emmerdais donc j'ai voulu vous jouer un sale tour. Mais j'ai perdu, fin de l'histoire !

- Ton acte mérite punition, tu ne penses pas ? susurre Kimblee en le forçant à relever la tête.

- Quel… quel genre de punition ? bégaye Envy qui pour la première fois de sa vie, ressent quelque chose qui ressemble à de la peur.

Greed s'approche et le fait se tourner vers lui. Il le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sans douceur. Envy veut hurler, mais il ne peut pas. Il sent la langue de Kimblee lui chatouiller l'oreille, puis…

--------------------------

Deux psychopathes assis sur un canapé, dans un bar mal famé. L'un a son bras passé autour des épaules de son compagnon, qui s'amuse à exploser divers petits objets.

- Tu crois qu'il reviendra ? demande enfin le premier au second, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je crois qu'il a bien compris la leçon.

----------------------------

Dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, Envy a enfoui son visage dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Lust le regarde sans oser le déranger. Si lui, le plus cruel d'entre eux, pleure aujourd'hui, c'est bien que ce qu'il a vécu a du être la pire expérience qu'on puisse subir. Mais il est fort, il s'en remettra. Enfin, elle croit…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichihara: -** J'en viendrais presque à avoir pitié d'Envy. Presque!


	10. Te battre sur ton terrain

Nous sommes à Lior. Kimblee est allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie. Tout ça à cause de ce bâtard d'Alphonse, songe-t-il dégoûté de s'être fait explosé lui-même. Mais le pire, c'est que Mustang l'ai vu quasiment ramper à ses pieds. Il se souvient encore du sourire difficilement retenu par le colonel, de la lueur moqueuse brillant au fond de ses yeux noirs. Il a envie de l'exploser, lui et son foutu protégé, leur montrer qui est le plus fort.

Il se lève. Les tuer n'est pas une solution. Mais pour se venger de Mustang, il faut l'attaquer par son point faible. Et ce point faible n'est autre que…

Riza entend frapper à sa porte. Elle arme son revolver et part ouvrir. Kimblee est là, la regardant en souriant, mains dans les poches. Il a deux magnifiques pansements blancs sur le visage qui agressent les yeux dans la nuit.

- Salut.

Riza ne range pas son arme, bien au contraire. Le colonel Mustang l'a prévenu, surtout ne jamais se retrouver seul avec ce fou.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demande-t-elle d'une voix un peu cassée qui traduit son malaise.

- C'est votre copain qui m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. On vous attend à la salle de réunion, réplique Kimblee.

Riza se méfie. Mais si c'est vrai, il faut qu'elle y aille. Et si c'est faux, elle a de quoi se défendre.

- Une seconde, le temps de m'attacher les cheveux et d'enfiler quelque chose…

- Enfilez juste vos fringues, les cheveux on s'en balance, lance Kimblee.

Elle ne répond rien. Lorsqu'elle revient, deux minutes plus tard, elle a eu le temps de coiffer ses cheveux blonds mais pas de les attacher.

- Je vous suis.

Kimblee la détaille de haut en bas. Son sourire s'accentue.

- Dîtes moi, il y a une rumeur qui court… Vous sortez avec Mustang ?

Les joues de Riza se colorent instantanément indépendamment de sa volonté.

- Que… Quel rumeur ridicule ! s'exclame-t-elle pour dissimuler son trouble.

Elle passe devant Kimblee et s'éloigne à grands pas. L'alchimiste la suit en riant doucement.

Riza entre dans la salle de réunion plongée dans le noir. Sa main tâtonne à la recherche de l'interrupteur, mais même après l'avoir actionné rien ne se passe. Elle se tourne vers Kimblee, qui l'observe de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

L'alchimiste s'avance vers elle, elle recule. Vient le moment où elle bute contre une table et ne peut plus fuir. Sa main est prête à dégainer son cher revolver…

- Mustang m'a bien humilié tout à l'heure. Il s'est bien marré. Mais maintenant, à mon tour de rire. A voir votre réaction de tout à l'heure, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous non ? Alors je vais pouvoir devancer Mustang sur son propre terrain…

Riza fronce les sourcils. Cette fois-ci il va trop loin. Elle pointe le canon sur le front de l'Alchimiste Ecarlate qui se fige.

- Un pas de plus et vous n'avez plus de cervelle, dit froidement Riza.

Kimblee sourit. Cette femme lui plaît bien, elle a du cran. Il recule de quelques pas et sort ses mains de ses poches, les levant pour bien les mettre en évidence. Il a quelque chose dans la main gauche qu'il lance soudainement vers Riza. La chose explose avant que la lieutenant n'aie le temps de tirer. Et avant même de dire ouf, Kimblee glisse son bras autour de sa taille, de son autre main la désarme et la tire à lui brutalement. Leurs corps se collent, et l'homme pose ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Qui parvient à le repousser quelques secondes plus tard, choquée et furieuse à la fois. Kimblee se recule pour de bon cette fois et frotte sa joue qui rougit après la baffe que lui a collé Riza.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en tiens là, lui souffle-t-il en souriant. Pour aujourd'hui.

Riza frissonne. Elle dégaine son second revolver, mais déjà l'alchimiste est parti.

----------------

Le lendemain, alors que Riza et Roy marchent côte à côté dans la cour, ils croisent Kimblee et Archer qui vont dans l'autre sens. Le Flame Alchemist voit avec surprise le lieutenant fusiller le fou du regard, et celui-ci lui lancer un clin d'œil suivi d'un rire inquiétant.

- Lieutenant, que… veut savoir Roy.

- Eh Mustang ! Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisi celle-là ! lui dit soudainement Kimblee. Elle embrasse comme une déesse.

Roy se raidit. Il voit Riza qui brusquement a pali et comprend. Archer fronce les sourcils et lance un avertissement silencieux à Kimblee du regard, qui hausse les épaules. Deux secondes plus tard, ce dernier est projeté en arrière, Roy lui ayant balancé un magnifique crochet du droit. Il se relève, du sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue.

- Enfoiré…

- Colonel ! S'exclame Archer outré.

- JE VOUS JURE QUE SI CE SALAUD S'APPROCHE D'ELLE ENCORE UNE FOIS, J'EN FAIS DES GRILLADES !! Hurle Mustang qui a perdu tout contrôle.

Il faudra l'intervention de toute l'équipe de Mustang pour le calmer. Quant à Kimblee, c'est Archer et d'autres soldats qui se chargent de l'emmener ailleurs.

Roy lance un regard à Riza, qui lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle en baissant la tête.

Le cœur de l'alchimiste se serre. Il s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. Je vous promets qu'il ne s'approchera plus de vous.

Riza acquiesce. Elle relève la tête et redevient le lieutenant Hawkeye qu'on connaît tous.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mon colonel, mais même ici les dossiers ont besoin d'être rempli.

Mustang gémit. Il les avait oublié ceux-là ! Enfin, plutôt que de se retrouver menacé par deux magnifiques revolvers, il suit son lieutenant jusqu'aux bureaux qu'on leur a assigné en maudissant intérieurement le psychopathe qui inventa la paperasse.


	11. Pauvre Havoc II

(L'auteur s'excuse d'avance auprès d'Havoc. Suite du KimHavoc)

Le second lieutenant Jean Havoc est nerveux. Non, pire que ça, stressé. Effrayé. Terrifié. BREF ! Il se sent vraiment très mal. C'est l'heure du repas, et comme de par hasard un fou psychopathe s'est assis juste en face de lui. Kimblee. Havoc se demande s'il en réchappera vivant de toute cette histoire !

Mais Kimblee semble l'ignorer tout d'abord. Il a comme voisin son « garde du corps » (ou le garde du corps des pauvres gens qui croisent la route de Kimblee ?) Amstrong évidemment. Quant à Havoc, il embrasserait bien le colonel qui s'est assis à côté de lui pour une fois. Son voisin de gauche est le petit Kain Fuery, et celui-ci ne cesse de poser des questions à Havoc sur les combats qu'il risque d'y avoir, s'ils seront envoyés au front. Kimblee ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant ça, ce qui glace le sang de tous les gens autour. Il a hâte de se battre…. Non il a hâte de tuer.

Tous mangent à peu près en silence après ça. Puis Fuery et Havoc repartent dans une discussion enflammée cette fois-ci sur les dangers de la cigarette, et Mustang se joint à eux pour commenter sur les effets de la fumée, alors que Riza, Falman et Breda se contentent de manger dans le calme. Havoc défend ses chères cigarettes corps et âme, et se prépare à sortir THE argument en faveur du tabac, lorsqu'il se raidit soudainement.

- C'est toi qui a fais ça Fuery ? demande-t-il à son camarade qui le regarde sans comprendre.

- Fais quoi ?

Havoc secoue la tête.

- J'ai du rêver…

Il ne voit pas le sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Kimblee. Quelques minutes passent, et Havoc sursaute à nouveau. Il n'a pas rêvé cette fois ci, il y a bien quelque chose qui vient de se plaquer contre sa jambe et qui remonte doucement… Il ose à peine jeter un coup d'œil en dessous la table, mais finit quand même par comprendre… Kimblee lui fait du pied ! Ah mon dieu quelle horreur ! Le second lieutenant se lève brusquement.

- Faut que je sorte, me sens pas bien, marmonne-t-il en guise d'excuse avant de s'enfuir vers la sortie.

Dehors, Havoc s'allume une cigarette. Ses mains tremblent, il est obligé de s'y reprendre à deux fois. Il se calme progressivement, mais il reste toujours cette appréhension… Pourtant, il va bien falloir qu'il retourne manger, sauf si il veut entendre le concert solo live de son estomac toute la nuit. Il pousse un profond soupir, éteint sa cigarette et rentre à nouveau dans le réfectoire. Il retourne s'asseoir à sa place et se dépêche de finir son plateau avant que Kimblee ne recommence son petit jeu. Encore que ce dernier ne semble plus du tout s'intéresser à lui.

Havoc va à sa chambre. Il est content, il en a une pour lui tout seul, avec douche en plus. Mais alors qu'il arrive dans son couloir, il est obligé de se cacher derrière un pilier pour éviter que Kimblee ne le voit. Encore que ce dernier semble bien trop occupé à déboutonner la veste d'Archer pour faire attention à lui. Havoc est choqué, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné **CA** ! Et Archer qui commence à embrasser Kimblee dans le cou tout en passant ses mains sous le T-shirt de l'alchimiste. Havoc se sent devenir nauséeux. Mais il ne peut pas bouger, sinon il va se faire repérer. Et le pire, c'est que les deux hommes s'embrassent devant la porte de **_sa_** chambre. Pourquoi pressent-il le mauvais coup de la part de Kimblee ?

L'alchimiste Ecarlate finit par repousser son amant, qui grogne son mécontentement.

- Désolé, mais je me réserve pour un autre ce soir, murmure Kimblee en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Havoc se sent défaillir. C'est qui cet autre ?! Pas lui quand même ?!

- Et c'est qui ? demande Archer en reboutonnant soigneusement sa veste militaire et en remettant de l'ordre à sa coiffure.

Un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, Kimblee lui désigne la porte dans son dos.

- Un blondinet plutôt bien foutu si tu veux tout savoir.

Archer rit.

- Tu veux parler du second lieutenant Jean Havoc ? Effectivement… J'aurais presque envie de participer moi aussi.

C'en est trop pour Havoc, qui décide de prendre ses jambes à son cou, tant pis pour la discrétion. Il trouve la chambre du colonel Mustang et s'engouffre dedans.

- Par pitié, je demande l'asile politique ! Je dormirais par terre ou même debout si vous voulez, mais laissez moi rester !!

Mustang le regarde les yeux ronds. Mais devant l'air larmoyant et suppliant de son second lieutenant, et vu tous les mauvais coups qu'il lui a déjà joué, il n'ose pas franchement refuser.


	12. Un Kimblee saoul ne fait pas qu'exploser

Et pourquoi c'est lui qui doit s'occuper de ce type ?! Ok, il est totalement bourré, mais c'est pas une raison ! Ok, c'est sur lui qu'il s'est endormi par accident, mais c'est pas une raison non plus ! Son instinct lui dit de se méfier, et son instinct ne se trompe jamais ! Ses yeux non plus d'ailleurs. Pas besoin d'être un génie de toute façon pour voir que ce type est dangereux ! Et le voila obliger de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était. Ca risque d'être drôle s'il se réveille tiens ! Salut c'est que moi, tu t'es endormi au bar et comme j'ai perdu au pierre papier ciseau, et surtout parce que t'as pas voulu te décoller de moi, me voilà obligé de te porter dans ta chambre. Tu pourrais pas retourner comater histoire que je ne me sente pas trop mal à l'aise ? Et si tu pouvais éviter de me tuer de préférence, j'apprécierais le geste !

Mais non, l'homme ne se réveille pas, encore heureusement. Il a vraiment trop bu, il risque d'être d'une humeur massacrante demain ! C'est con parce que déjà que d'habitude c'est pas joyeux lorsqu'il se ramène, là ça risque d'être le massacre.

L'homme encore net dépose son collègue dans son lit. Celui-ci a passé ses bras autour du cou du premier et ne veut plus le lâcher.

- MONSIEUR GREEEED !! panique le premier homme

Son compagnon grogne dans son sommeil et accentue sa prise. Déséquilibrée, la chimère lui tombe dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Dolchatte ? demande un bel homme aux cheveux noirs coiffés à la hérisson et aux yeux violets en entrant dans la chambre.

- C'est votre alchimiste là qui veut plus me lâcher !!

Greed regarde Dolchatte, puis Kimblee, puis encore Dolchatte qui le supplie du regard et soupire.

- Je sais pas moi, mords le.

- Mais il va m'exploser !

- Mais nan ! S'il fait ça je te jure que je le tue.

- … C'est pas rassurant !

Dolchatte tente de se lever du lit, mais Kimblee le retient toujours fermement. Sa tête retombe contre le torse de l'alchimiste.

- GYARGH ! Pitié sortez moi de là !

Greed est bien ennuyé. Il n'aimerait pas perdre Dolchatte, c'est vraiment un bon élément. Alors il décide de faire appel à une personne apte à résoudre le problème.

- Attends moi là, je vais chercher Martel.

- Quoi ?! Non ne partez pas !!

Trop tard. Dolchatte désespéré essaye encore de se décoller de Kimblee, qui l'attire inconsciemment vers lui.

- Mais lâchez moi !! hurle la chimère au bord de la crise de nerf en tentant encore de se relever.

Kimblee grogne quelque chose dans son sommeil, du genre « Ta gueule, me saoule » . Et comme Dolchatte a vraiment de bonnes oreilles, il entend parfaitement la remarque de l'alchimiste.

- Monsieur Kimblee, réveillez-vous ! MONSIEUR KIMBLEE !!

Kimblee ouvre un œil et le regarde d'un air vaseux, puis…

- Oh mais tu vas te la fermer ?!

… l'embrasse pour qu'il se taise enfin. Surprise, choquée, la chimère abandonne toute lutte. Kimblee intensifie le baiser en glissant sa main derrière la tête de Dolchatte pour ainsi l'attirer à lui, encore plus. Il abandonne ses lèvres et commence à lui mordiller la peau du cou. La porte s'ouvre sur Martel et Greed alors que Dolchatte peut enfin appeler au secours. Il ne s'en prive pas.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP !!!

Il faudra les efforts conjugués de Martel, Greed et Roa pour arracher le pauvre Dolchatte de l'emprise d'un Kimblee complètement saoul.

Le lendemain matin, la chimère chien entre dans le bar, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Il n'a pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, craignant toujours que Kimblee n'arrive et ne lui saute dessus. D'ailleurs, l'alchimiste est déjà là, un sac empli de glace appliqué sur le front.

- 'Tin de soirée, marmonne-t-il lorsque Dolchatte passe à côté.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier au moins ? demande Greed au bar avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kimblee le regarde, sourcil haussé.

- Quoi, il s'est passé un truc important ? J'ai explosé quelqu'un ?

- Non, rien d'important.

Greed s'en va en ricanant. Kimblee se tourne vers Dolchatte.

- Tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive au grand con là ?

- Nooon je ne sais rien, je veux rien savoir !! S'exclame la chimère en partant en courant sous le regard surpris de Kimblee.

- Sont tous fous dans ce bar. Un jour, je m'en vais te les exploser ceux là !


	13. Militaire et tous les droits, certain?

Le lieutenant colonel Frank Archer et le commandant Amstrong enquêtent sur les frères Elric, que le premier est sûr de trouver dans le Sud. Et les voilà à la boucherie Curtis, devant un monsieur fort en muscle et à l'air peu commode. Sous son apparence calme et maître de soi, Archer bouillonne. Il se rapproche chaque jour un peu plus du sommet, et ce n'est certainement pas ce « petit » commerçant qui fera obstacle entre lui et la gloire. Alors il tente de jouer sur son statut de militaire, d'intimider l'homme par un petit sourire en coin et un regard qui a le don de glacer le sang à n'importe qui. Enfin, pas de chance, il tombe sur un immunisé.

- Laissez moi faire, lieutenant colonel, lui dit tout à coup Amstrong en s'avançant.

Comme Archer le prévoyait, le commandant enlève sa veste et exhibe ses muscles. Il retient un soupir exaspéré. Mais étrangement, le boucher réagit, et montre à son tour sa puissante musculature. C'est ce moment que choisissent deux personnes pour sortir de l'arrière boutique, un employé et une adolescente blonde.

- Attendez commandant, Ed et Al sont…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car les deux montagnes de muscles se serrent tout à coup la main, Amstrong ému jusqu'aux larmes.

- Ouah, ils se sont liés d'amitié grâce à leurs muscles ! s'émerveille l'employé.

- C'est n'importe quoi… dit la jeune fille d'un air navré.

Archer sourit. Il s'approche d'elle et plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Vous disiez à propos des frères Elric ?

La jeune fille rit nerveusement.

- Moi ? Rien du tout.

- Vous mentez, lui fait observer Archer en posant sa main contre le mur, juste à côté de la tête de la jeune fille.

Elle est de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et Archer exulte.

- Vous avez sans doute rêvé, j'ai rien dit à propos des frères Elric. C'est qui d'ailleurs ? Je connais pas de frères Elric moi.

Archer se penche vers elle, sans la quitter du regard. L'employé finit par se placer entre les deux, repoussant Archer.

- Laissez mlle Winry tranquille ! Ils sont en ville, les frères Elric !

Archer a du mal à cacher sa colère cette fois ci. Mais il reprend son masque d'indifférence et sort, accompagné du commandant. Avant de passer la porte, il se tourne une dernière fois vers la demoiselle et lui souffle

- Votre acte ne restera pas impuni, croyez-moi. Vous allez regretter d'avoir osé vous dresser contre un ordre militaire.

Elle lui tire la langue.

Quelques temps plus tard, au QG de Central, alors qu'il se trouve être en déplacement, Archer croise à nouveau cette jeune fille, accompagnée d'une autre femme brune à lunettes. Elle ne l'a pas vu, trop absorbée par sa conversation, mais lui l'a reconnu du premier coup d'œil. Il se retourne et détaille l'adolescente, l'amie des frères Elric. Son insolence lui revient en mémoire, ainsi que sa propre mise en garde. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans le couloir, juste elles et lui.

- Mademoiselle Winry.

La jeune fille blonde se retourne et sursaute.

- Le militaire !

Archer ne peut dissimuler un sourire satisfait. Elle se souvient de lui, c'est tant mieux. Il s'approche d'elle, et elle recule.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser ici, à Central, dit Archer d'une voix égale.

- Mo… moi non plus, répond Winry avec difficulté, mal à l'aise.

Elle finit par se heurter au mur. Derrière eux, la fille brune commence à paniquer. Archer s'arrête à quelques centimètres de Winry et plaque sa main contre le mur qui lui fait face.

- Comme à Dublith, murmure le militaire. Et vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai promis là-bas ?

Winry déglutit avec peine. Elle tremble un peu, puis se ressaisit et se force à regarder le lieutenant colonel droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas peur des militaires, monsieur, ni de votre soi disant justice.

Archer laisse sa main libre caresser les longs cheveux blonds en douceur.

- Une promesse est une promesse, aujourd'hui vous allez recevoir le prix de votre insolence.

Et avant qu'elle n'aie eu le temps de sortir sa clé à molettes, il se penche vers elle et colle ses lèvres aux siennes, ses deux mains posées contre le mur cette fois-ci. Puis il se détache d'elle, un peu déçu.

- Votre langue était plus active la dernière fois.

Archer se détourne et s'en va, mains croisées dans le dos, tandis que Winry se laisse glisser le long du mur, rouge brique.

- Winry ! s'écrie la jeune fille en se précipitant vers elle.

Archer se retourne vers elles une dernière fois, prêt à sortir une dernière méchanceté, lorsqu'une clé à molettes vient se planter dans son crâne.

- IL VA ME LE PAYER !! Hurle brusquement Winry qui s'est relevée et que Scieska empêche de se ruer sur Archer pour le tuer.

Archer qui titube, le visage grimaçant.

Finalement, la venue de Mustang sauve Archer d'une mort atroce. Avant qu'un soldat ne l'emmène à l'infirmerie, Archer lance un regard haineux à Winry.

- Croyez moi, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là !

- Vous avez raison, la prochaine fois JE VOUS TUE ! Réplique Winry en faisant craquer ses doigts un à un.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Là, je crois que j'innove vraiment en matière de couples XD L'idée m'est venue en regardant l'épisode où Archer vient à Dublith pour interroger Sig Curtis XD Lorsqu'il est face à Winry, je trouve qu'il a un air... Enfin voila quoi


	14. Juste un manque de chance

Un dédale de ruelles, une jeune femme complètement paniquée et un homme en extase. Greed regarde son alchimiste jouer au chat et à la souris sans ressentir le moins de monde de la compassion pour la pauvre femme. Bientôt elle ne sera que peinture pour sol et pour vêtements d'alchimiste. Comme la vie est étrange. Cette femme aurait pu être la future top modèle branchée, une diplomate reconnue au sein de l'armée, la meilleure cuisinière du pays. Mais il a fallu qu'elle sorte de ce magasin une seconde trop tôt ou une seconde trop tard pour attirer l'attention d'un cinglé sur elle. Si ça avait été Greed, elle se serait retrouvée cloîtrée entre quatre murs puis abandonnée dans une ruelle, brisée.

Mais la poursuite prend fin brutalement, lorsque une autre femme, blonde aux cheveux courts, s'immisce entre l'Ecarlate et sa victime. Elle le gifle, une fois, deux fois. Greed ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Les mains dans les poches, il attend la réaction de l'homme, sachant très bien que celui-ci est conscient de sa présence et de la menace qui pèse sur lui si jamais il ose toucher à l'une des chimères.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au Devil's Nest, Greed prend Martel, la femme qui a interrompu Kimblee, à parti.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

- Monsieur Greed, croyez moi j'avais une bonne raison de le faire ! Les militaires n'étaient même pas à une centaine de mètres de nous !

- Et alors ? grogne Kimblee dans leur dos. Je les aurais tué et c'est tout.

Martel le fusille du regard. Greed soupire. Ces deux là se haïssent depuis qu'ils ont aperçu l'ombre de l'autre

- De toute façon cette femme ne vous avait rien fait !

- Et alors !

Martel semble sur le point de craquer. Dolchatte intervient pour calmer le jeu.

- Martel a raison. Cette femme est une militaire. La tuer nous aurait apporter un tas d'ennuis.

- Mais si c'est une militaire, elle me connaît forcément, réplique Kimblee un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Et si elle dit à ses supérieurs qu'elle m'a vu, on les aura quand même sur le dos.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demande Greed en lançant un regard de biais à l'alchimiste

- Qu'il faut la tuer.

- … MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !! Hurle Martel sur le point de se jeter sur Kimblee.

Trop tard, celui-ci est déjà parti.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors ?

- Elle dort.

- La pauvre, pour une fois qu'elle a un jour de congé…

- Oui, pour une fois… Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de nerfs.

- Tu sais qui était son agresseur toi ?

- Non, elle n'a pas su dire quoi que ce soit.

Allongée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune femme brune sent quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Son regard est tourné vers la fenêtre grande ouverte et les rideaux qui voltigent au vent. Elle veut appeler au secours, mais la main qui l'a saisit à la gorge l'empêche déjà de respirer. Puis la pression se relâche.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle toi.

Ca, elle sait. Trop bien même.

- Tu pourrais au moins me supplier.

Elle ferme les yeux et retient un soupir. Elle sait très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle connaît l'homme, elle a tout lu sur lui dans les rapports.

- Oh tu m'écoutes ?!

Non elle ne l'écoute plus. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remémore chaque moment de sa vie qui l'a marqué. Car elle sait qu'elle va mourir.

- Espèce de !

Il lui donne un violent coup sur la joue de la main. Sa lèvre se fendille, et la jeune femme goûte à son propre sang. Mais elle ne réagit pas plus. Elle explore cet immense bibliothèque enfermée dans son esprit, elle caresse les ouvrages du bout du doigt, en prend un au hasard. Ce sont des photographies, d'elle, de sa mère, d'un adolescent blond et d'une armure, d'une jeune fille une clé à molettes à la main.

Kimblee observe la jeune fille sous elle, dépité. Elle n'a aucune réaction, elle ne pleure même plus. Elle semble perdue dans un monde intérieur et il n'a aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Il se penche sur elle et rive son regard au sien. Elle ne le voit pas.

- Bon si là elle reste encore amorphe, je sais plus quoi faire.

Il se penche un peu plus. Son souffle caresse les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il lèche le sang qui coule toujours de la lèvre fendue et remonte petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'un baiser les unisse, durant un court instant.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, alors que la jeune femme s'est brusquement redressée pour lui filer la claque de sa vie.

- Scieska !

- Winry ! Edward !

Kimblee se dépêche de sauter du lit avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, avant de se faire transpercer par un automail transformé en lance. Il s'arrête au beau milieu de la route et lance un regard haineux au Fullmetal.

- Finalement, j'ai trouvé qui je vais tuer…

Dans la chambre, Winry tente de calmer Scieska en larmes. Elle cherche de l'aide auprès d'Edward, qui a le regard fixé sur Kimblee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au Devil's Nest, Greed s'approche de Kimblee en rogne.

- Et bé…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? l'agresse l'alchimiste furieux.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois rentrer propre. Tu permets que je te prenne en photo ?

L'homonculus éclate de rire avant d'aller repeindre le bar.

- Satisfait maintenant ? demande Kimblee couvert de sang d'homonculus, les yeux étincelants de rage et déjà prêt à recommencer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Là, plus original tu meurs! Enfin je pense bien être une des premières à oser ce couple XD


	15. Il préfère les blonds

- Joli coup de filet, un nabot et un militaire.

- JE SUIS PAS UN NABOT ET JE SUIS AUSSI UN MILITAIRE !! rugit le nabot en question.

Attachés l'un à l'autre, le second lieutenant Jean Havoc et le Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric se repentent d'avoir pour supérieur le colonel Roy Mustang. Parce que celui-ci se doutait d'un coup foireux de la part de Zolf J. Kimblee depuis sa suspecte réintégration au sein de l'armée, il a fallu qu'il les envoie en reconnaissance. Havoc ayant déjà subi quelques avances très suggérées de la part de l'alchimiste fou, il se serait très bien passé de cette mission. Mais s'il s'en sort, Mustang l'a promis, il cessera de lui piquer ses petites amies !

Revenons quelques minutes en arrière si vous le voulez bien. Roy Mustang convoque Edward et Havoc pour leur expliquer la situation et leur confier cette mission. Remarque d'Edward

- Et pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous ?!

La raison est simple et incarnée par le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye qui pointe son arme sur le colonel assis devant une pile de dossiers.

- Même ici ? compatit Edward pas du tout triste pour le colonel.

- Edward Elric, Jean Havoc, bonne chance ! dit finalement Roy alors que les deux hommes se lèvent et sortent.

Une fois dehors, Havoc semble complètement abattu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas lieutenant ? s'inquiète Edward.

- Pas lui… Je veux pas y aller !

Et il raconte à Edward ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train et au repas. Edward reste silencieux un instant, puis retourne défoncer la porte du colonel en hurlant qu'il est hors de question qu'il aille espionner un pervers. Comprenez le : et s'il se faisait choper ?! Mais plusieurs coups de feu le font fuir du bureau.

Jean et Edward se sont donc postés devant la chambre de Kimblee.

- Bon… qui frappe pour voir s'il est là ? demande Jean en se tournant vers Edward.

- Allez, je le fais, dit Ed en avançant courageusement la main.

Et il frappe trois coups. Aucune réponse. Il pose la main sur la poignée et l'abaisse. La porte s'ouvre. La pièce est plongée dans le noir.

- Il est pas là… murmure Havoc très observateur et surtout très soulagé.

Ed acquiesce, puis entre prudemment.

- On a plus qu'à fouiller un peu et voir si y a un truc qui cloche avant d'aller se coucher, marmonne le Full Metal en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

La pièce est chichement meublée : un lit, une chaise, une armoire.

- Au moins on aura vite fini… se dit Havoc pour se rassurer.

Alors qu'Edward se penche pour regarder sous le lit, Havoc ouvre les portes de l'armoire.

- Ed…

- Quoi ? demande l'adolescent en se retournant. Nom de ! C'est quoi ça ?!

En effet, Havoc a dans les mains un fouet en cuir et une paire de menottes. Les deux blonds se regardent, très pales, puis Havoc repose le tout brusquement et referme les portes de l'armoire.

- Je ne veux pas savoir !

- Moi non plus ! renchérit Edward.

La fouille est vite faite. Les deux militaires décident d'un accord commun de fuir loin, très loin, avant… Avant de se faire assommer par exemple ? Ah c'est bête, trop tard !

Et donc voilà où ils en sont, attachés l'un à l'autre, revenant à eux lorsque Ed se fait traiter de nabot et s'énerve.

- Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Les deux blonds voient alors Kimblee assis sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Allez savoir pourquoi, l'image du fouet et des menottes leur revient en mémoire.

- On… on s'est perdu, bégaye Havoc en évitant le regard doré qui parcourt son corps.

- Oh, c'est vrai ça ? demande Kimblee d'un ton ironique.

Il se lève et s'agenouille devant Havoc.

- Mais ça tombe bien que tu sois là. Justement je me disais… Que j'allais te rendre une petite visite cette nuit…

Jean est sur le point de faire un malaise. Kimblee se tourne alors vers Edward et passe sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent.

- Et voilà que tu m'emmènes un cadeau en plus.

Vous l'aurez compris, Kimblee a un faible pour les blonds. Mais Edward lui, c'est plutôt les blondes. Et Havoc, peu importe tant que c'est au féminin.

Kimblee se relève et Edward pousse un soupir de soulagement. On toque à la porte. Kimblee semble tout à coup très contrarié (Il se dirigeait vers l'armoire, grosse panique des deux blonds attachés) et les deux autres soulagés.

- Sauvés ! Murmure Havoc triomphant.

Mais c'est Archer qui rentre. En pantalon. Pas de haut.

- Ohmondieu, ohmondieu, ohmondieu ! marmonne Edward qui se sent très très mal.

Et oui, lui aussi ne soupçonnait pas CA ! (pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, relire la seconde fic KimHavoc XD)

- Tu as des… invités ? demande Archer à Kimblee, sourcil haussé.

Kimblee sourit.

- Je crois que ce soir, nous ne serons pas seuls…

Pour faire quoi ? se demandent les pauvres Jean et Ed. Encore que ça semble évident. Kimblee retire sa veste.

- Pouh, on cuit là-dedans !

- Il était obligé d'enlever le T-shirt avec ? pleure Havoc.

- Je vais tuer le colonel ! grince tout bas Edward.

Les mains de Kimblee apparaissent tout à coup dans son champ de vision, au niveau de son cou. Il est passé dans son dos et lui ôte sa veste rouge.

- Je suis sûr que la chaleur t'insupporte aussi petit.

- Ah non ah non ! Moi j'aime avoir chaud ! panique Edward alors que Kimblee jette le vêtement sur le lit après l'avoir enlevé sans même toucher aux liens d'Ed.

On remarquera qu'Ed n'a pas relevé le « petit ». Enfin à mon avis, il s'en soucie pas beaucoup en ce moment.

- Ah oui, tu aimes avoir chaud ? Lui susurre Kimblee à l'oreille.

Là, Edward comprend son erreur.

- Euh moi je préfère le froid personnellement ! Intervient Havoc

- Alors tu n'as pas besoin de ta veste, réplique l'alchimiste fou avec un petit sourire pervers.

- Eh mais c'est pas juste ! Quoi qu'on dise on se fait avoir dans cette histoire !

Et pendant ce temps, Archer s'est assis sur le lit et observe faire son amant avec délectation.

Connard ! Songe Edward à juste titre

Havoc, lui, n'est plus en mesure de pouvoir penser.

Kimblee délaisse les deux blonds un instant pour aller embrasser fougueusement le lieutenant colonel. Les deux basculent sur le lit, Archer en dessous et Kimblee dessus. Edward détourne la tête, cramoisi.

- Attends, pas si vite, murmure Kimblee à Archer qui tente de défaire les boutons du pantalon du brun aux yeux dorés.

(… C'est moi qu'écrit ça là ? argh !)

- Pourquoi ? gémit Archer un peu essoufflé.

- Il faut que nos… invités ne se sentent pas délaissés, tu comprends…

- Ah nan mais on ne se sent absolument pas délaissé ! Vous gênez surtout pas pour nous hein ! s'exclame Edward en riant nerveusement.

- Maman… pleure Havoc.

Mais trop tard, Kimblee est de nouveau près d'eux. Il force Edward à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je te trouve bien insolent, petit.

- QUI EST PE…

S'il ne peut finir sa phrase, c'est que Kimblee en a profité pour l'embrasser. Edward se sent défaillir. En même temps, Kimblee glisse ses mains sous le T-shirt de l'adolescent et le remonte petit à petit…

- Ne touchez pas à Edward !!

Le cri d'Havoc fait s'interrompre le baiser. Kimblee dévisage le lieutenant, surpris. Edward est sous le choc.

- Le Full Metal Alchemist n'est qu'un enfant, laissez le tranquille ! continue Havoc avec force.

- Très bien, alors tu vas prendre sa place… pour le moment.

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur les lèvres de Kimblee, alors qu'il caresse les lèvres du blond du bout des doigts…

- Mais avant, ôter ces saletés de corde qui me gênent.

Kimblee frappe dans ses mains et explose ladite corde avant d'attirer Havoc à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Mais il a commis une grave, très grave erreur.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!

Hurlement d'Edward qui une fois libre frappe dans ses mains et les pose au sol. Deux mains de béton sortent des murs pour assommer et Kimblee et Archer. Les deux blonds se regardent, puis s'élancent vers la sortie.

Le lendemain matin, allez savoir pourquoi, Edward et Havoc se firent porter pâles… (malades). Quant à Archer et Kimblee, on ne les vit pas non plus, trop occupés à presser contre leur front un énorme sac de glace pour calmer le démolisseur qui s'amusait à taper dans leur crâne.


	16. Faut pas oublier ses gants

Réintégré, l'alchimiste Ecarlate. Roy bouillonne intérieurement en tentant de faire abstraction du sourire moqueur de son ancien collègue. Lorsqu'il l'a vu ôter son masque, il a du lutter de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Comme il a du s'empêcher de claquer des doigts en voyant à nouveau la sale tête d'Archer.

Le train arrive à Lior et l'équipe de Mustang sort la première. Roy est le dernier à se lever, voulant s'assurer que Kimblee ne tentera pas d'en tuer un comme ça au passage. L'alchimiste Ecarlate s'est levé exactement au même moment et le dévisage en souriant. A nouveau, Roy sent monter en lui l'envie d'étrangler le cou de l'homme.

- Après vous… colonel.

- Oh mais merci bien… Lieutenant colonel.

C'est un affrontement de regard, de menaces sous entendus sous le ton mielleux employé par les deux hommes, les envies de meurtres brillant au fond de leurs prunelles. Riza doit presque traîner son colonel dehors alors qu'Archer calme Kimblee d'un geste.

Roy ne peut s'empêcher de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, les poings serrés dans son dos. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire enfin ? Déjà qu'Archer soit chargé de cette mission était une ineptie totale, mais si en plus on réengage les renégats, c'est que l'armée va encore plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il a beau y réfléchir, il ne voit pas pourquoi… Pourquoi ce fou là spécialement ! Surtout qu'il était sensé être mort !! Ce n'est tout de même pas un fantôme, bon dieu ! Il inspire profondément pour se calmer et décide de sortir prendre l'air. Mais en ouvrant la porte, le cauchemar revient le harceler.

- Yo Mustang.

Roy serre les dents pour s'empêcher de répliquer trop violemment.

- Colonel Mustang.

Il insiste bien sur le colonel pour faire comprendre à Kimblee qui est le chef ici. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Mais Kimblee se contente d'un sourire. Il pose la main sur le torse de son supérieur et le force à retourner à l'intérieur.

- Dis, c'est toi qui m'a balancé y a 7 ans aux planqués ?

- Et bien, lieutenant colonel, nous dirons que ce fut une dénonciation commune, réplique Roy sur un ton acide.

- D'accord. Mais tu vois j'ai que toi sous la main, une folle envie de me défouler et pourquoi pas d'en profiter.

Quoiquoiquoi ? Quelqu'un peut il brancher le traducteur de fou psychopathe ? Roy claque des doigts, avant de se rendre compte d'un détail… qui a son importance. Kimblee sourit largement.

- Tes gants ? C'est pas les trucs qui traînent sur ta table de nuit ?

Roy tourne la tête. Effectivement, ses gants sont la bas. Il se prépare à aller les chercher lorsque deux mains le saisissent par les poignets et le poussent contre un mur.

- Lieutenant colonel ! s'exclame l'alchimiste de Flamme outré et furieux. Relâchez moi c'est un ordre !

- Tu sais que j'ai appris des tas de trucs intéressants depuis que je suis sorti de taule, lui murmure le lieutenant colonel sans tenir compte de son ordre. J'ai toujours eu envie de les expérimenter sur toi…

Et avant que Roy ne puisse traduire ses paroles, les lèvres de Kimblee se posent brusquement sur les siennes. Il mord violemment sa lèvre inférieur pour se frayer un passage derrière la barrière des dents et l'embrasse avidement. Roy essaye de se dégager, mais Kimblee est fort, et bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir. Il se colle à lui, se délecte des frissons qui parcourt son collègue, se délecte du sang qui coule de sa lèvre fendue. Enfin il casse ce baiser pour reprendre son souffle et sourit devant l'air choqué du colonel.

- Ca ne te plait pas ? Quel dommage pour la suite.

Il ramène les poignets de Roy au dessus de sa tête et les tient d'une seule main, alors que l'autre vient se glisser sous le T-shirt de l'alchimiste. Il goûte à la peau salé de son cou, mordille légèrement son oreille et redescend sur sa gorge. Roy se débat plus fort, lui hurle d'arrêter. Plus que de la peur, c'est de la fureur qui résonne dans sa voix. Kimblee est ravi de voir que sa proie est si forte, pour l'instant. Il le pousse jusqu'au lit et vient s'asseoir sur lui. Ses mains se baladent au gré de ses envies sur son corps, ses lèvres viennent étouffer les cris du colonel.

- COLONEL !

Bordel ! La garde du corps de Roy est là, son Beretta sorti et déjà pointé sur Kimblee, qui se relève précipitamment. Roy ne bouge plus, la respiration haletante. Kimblee avait presque réussi à lui ôter son T-shirt, mais évidemment il fallait que l'autre vienne tout gâcher. L'index de Riza se crispe sur la détente, elle fusille l'Ecarlate du regard.

- Sortez ! tout de suite !

Kimblee obéit sans protester, pas envie de finir en passoire. Avant de partir, il lance un dernier regard à Roy et lui fait un clin d'œil.

- T'embrasses comme un dieu…

Clac. Allez savoir comment sa queue de cheval s'enflamme…

Deux heures plus tard, Archer se demande vraiment ce qu'il fout là, à devoir jouer les boucliers pour un Kimblee qui vocifère contre l'abruti qui a cramé ses cheveux et qui apparemment, aurait désirer lui brûler autre chose…


	17. Manquement à l'ordre

Le sous lieutenant deuxième du nom, alias Jean Havoc, se promenait dans les couloirs en cette chaude journée de juin le cœur léger. Oui, ce jour là était à marquer d'une pierre blanche : il avait rendez vous ! Et le plus beau, son supérieur n'allait certainement pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues vu qu'il était coincé entre trois yeux scrutateur dans son bureau. Les deux de Riza et l'œil unique du Beretta de la jeune femme. Pour un peu, Havoc se serait senti pousser des ailes. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa montre et sourit largement en voyant l'heure du rendez vous se rapprocher à grand pas. Un dernier arrangement à sa tenue, une dernière touche au bouquet de roses qu'il tenait dans la main et il était fin prêt. Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait quitter pour de bon le bâtiment militaire, un détail intriguant retint son attention. Depuis quand Caïn était il aux ordres de ce hareng de Archer ?

* * *

Pour comprendre, il fallait revenir quelques heures en arrière, alors que le sergent se trouvait dans la salle de repos en train de servir un bol d'eau à Black Hayate. Le jeune homme se redressa avec un soupir, suffoquant presque dans sa lourde veste militaire. Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne prévoyait jamais des tenues d'été alors que dehors on pouvait faire cuir un œuf sur le capot d'une voiture ? Jetant un regard autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, le sergent ôta sa veste avant de la plier soigneusement sous son bras. Le colonel Mustang ne lui en voudrait pas pour ce petit écart, après tout lui-même avait essayé de mettre le feu à la sienne. 

- Sergent Fuery !

Le pauvre garçon sursauta tout à coup et se mit au garde à vous, laissant par la même occasion choir son vêtement sur le sol. Il leva respectueusement les yeux vers le colonel Archer qui, même s'il n'était pas son supérieur direct et même s'il paraissait aussi sympathique que de l'huile de foie de morue, n'en restait pas moins un gradé. L'homme au teint pâle se pencha et ramassa la veste, affichant une moue dédaigneuse qui blessa un peu Caïn.

- Tenue non réglementaire ? Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à la fin de votre service, sergent.

- Mais colonel, tenta de protester ledit sergent. Si je dois être puni c'est à voir avec le colonel Mustang.

- Tenteriez vous de me faire comprendre par là que je ne suis qu'un incompétent face à mon estimé collègue ? Répliqua Archer en croisant ses mains dans son dos, impassible comme à l'accoutumé malgré la menace clairement énoncée.

Caïn secoua la tête en baissant de nouveau les yeux, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres de l'antipathique personnage. Il ne vit pas le petit sourire suffisant qu'arborait le colonel, ni l'éclat avide qui fit étinceler ses yeux clairs. Déjà il était seul avec Black Hayate à ses pieds, sa veste dans les bras et des questions plein la tête.

* * *

Bien sûr, en bon soldat consciencieux qu'il était, le sergent Fuery se rendit directement dans le bureau du colonel Archer à la fin de son service. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, l'homme ne se trouvait pas à son bureau, ni à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure du QG. Dans ce cas là, Caïn aurait tout aussi bien pu partir, et expliquer le lendemain qu'Archer n'était pas au rendez vous convenu. Néanmoins sa conscience lui dicta de rester encore quelques minutes à attendre. Il s'avança donc timidement dans la pièce, en profitant au passage pour déceler la touche personnelle du colonel. Rien. Pas une photo pouvant laisser croire qu'il avait de la famille, pas un dessin d'enfant, pas un seul livre autre que « Stratégie militaire » posé sur l'étagère. Il se surprit à penser que la vie de cet homme devait être bien triste en réalité. 

La porte claqua dans le dos du jeune homme, qui une fois encore ne put retenir un sursaut. Il se tourna pour faire face à Archer qui souriait, une main toujours posée sur la poignée. En voyant ce sourire, Caïn ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de reculer, saisi d'un doute.

- Enfin vous voila… dit tranquillement Archer en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas vif. Heureux de voir des hommes respectueux de la hiérarchie dans l'équipe de ce tire au flanc de Mustang.

- Le colonel Mustang est un bon officier, protesta Fuery en remettant ses lunettes en place sur son nez pour se donner bonne contenance.

- Mais oui bien sûr, éluda Archer en agitant la main. Il y a néanmoins un manque de discipline flagrant en ce qui vous concerne, sergent. Je compte bien y remédier.

Le pauvre Caïn déglutit difficilement, se demandant bien quelle punition pouvait bien l'attendre encore. Une surface dure lui rentra dans le dos, et il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il avait continué à reculer jusqu'à se heurter au bureau du colonel. Il voulut s'excuser et reprendre une attitude digne, mais déjà l'homme était sur lui, posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau de part et d'autre du sergent.

- Je pourrais vous envoyer à la surveillance du lieutenant colonel Kimblee… susurra le colonel, savourant l'expression de frayeur qui se peignit sur le visage de son subordonné.

Subordonné qui commençait à se demander si finalement il n'aurait pas du garder sa veste, quitte à mourir de chaud. Sa veste qui tomba au sol sans prévenir, laissant apparaître une fine chemise de coton. Le doigt du colonel s'attarda quelques secondes sur le col blanc, avant de remonter sur le menton du sergent, effleurant à peine ses lèvres. Encore une fois, Caïn déglutit avec difficulté, trop apeuré pour penser à repousser l'homme.

- Vous êtes touchant, sergent. On dirait un petit enfant.

Le petit enfant en question pâlit encore plus en sentant le corps du colonel se coller au sien et ses lèvres venir s'égarer dans son cou. Il tenta de le repousser en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, mais Archer ne l'entendait pas ainsi et lui saisit brutalement les poignets avant de ramener ses bras contre lui.

- Voyons sergent, vous méritez une punition. Celle-ci ne serait donc pas de votre goût ?

Caïn secoua la tête, horrifié, les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait appeler à l'aide, mais les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure que les lèvres glacées parcouraient sa peau. Il finit par fermer les yeux et prier… Prier pour qu'on vienne le sauver.

* * *

Havoc jeta un énième regard à sa montre avant de le reporter sur la porte close du bureau. Son instinct lui soufflait que des choses peu nettes se tramaient là… Alors soit il allait vérifier au risque de passer pour un crétin, soit il se rendait à son rendez vous avant d'être vraiment en retard. Son instinct et sa raison l'emportèrent sur son cœur, et ce fut avec des rivières de larmes qu'il se prépara à frapper à la porte. 

- Tiens mais ne serait ce pas ce cher sous lieutenant.

Une goutte de sueur glacée glissa le long de son dos, alors que tout son corps se figeait d'angoisse. Une main à la paume tatouée passa sous ses yeux, et il sentit un souffle chaud courir sur son oreille avant qu'une main ne l'effleure juste en bas du dos.

La respiration saccadée, les lunettes de travers sur le nez, Caïn tentait en vain de faire abstraction de la présence d'Archer contre lui. L'homme avait fini par se lasser de sa gorge pour déboutonner lentement sa chemise, qui partit rejoindre la veste. Le sergent réprima un sanglot, certain que cela ne ferait qu'accélérer les choses. Enfin l'homme glissa une main derrière sa nuque et se rapprocha de son visage…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, livrant passage à un Havoc en fuite suivi de très prêt par un Kimblee ricanant. D'un seul regard le blond évalua la gravité de la situation et prit donc la décision qui s'imposait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et alors que les mains de Kimblee venaient s'agripper à sa taille, il hurla.

- LE COLONEL ARCHER ET LE LIEUTENANT COLONEL KIMBLEE ONT ESPIONNE LE LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE SOUS SA DOUCHEU !

Il ignorait s'il disait vrai ou pas, toujours est il que la porte disparut la seconde après dans un incendie aussi bref que spectaculaire. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, doigts prêts à être claqués, le colonel Mustang dardait ses beaux yeux noirs sur les deux coupables qui déglutirent avec peine, chacun relâchant sa victime. Des hurlements de douleur retentirent toute la nuit.

* * *

Caïn versa le café dans un gobelet en plastique et apporta le breuvage fumant à son collègue qui se lamentait, cigarette aux lèvres et rivières de larmes sur les joues. Le sergent déposa la boisson sur la table et sourit timidement en tendant sa main à Havoc. 

- Merci, sous lieutenant.

Le blond eut un sourire résigné en retour et lui serra la main franchement.

- Pour un ami on est prêt à tout…même à louper ses rendez vous galants…


End file.
